It is beneficial to be able to measure various parameters in wells, and to communicate accumulated parameter data to surface or another remote location. For example, in cementing operations, it would be useful to be able to determine a cure stage of cement, a location of a top of the cement, locations of any defects in the cement, a cement-to-casing bond quality, etc. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of well logging.